


Admit it

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sexy Times, its like 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Alpha gets Water to admit it.





	Admit it

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES- *shot*
> 
> Hi! Back from the depths of hell! Satan was pretty cool, I got to see the unfortunate souls and I lost mine in the process. Didn't need it anyway.
> 
> (I meant to post this literally last year but I forgot I'm sorrryyyyyy)

"You love it."

"I do not!"

"You _totally_ do!"

"Do not."

"Just admit it, Water."

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit."

Alpha rolled his eyes. "Just say 'Alpha, I love being fucked by your thick cock' and I'll leave you alone about it."

Water snorted. "I am _not_ saying that. _Ever_."

Alpha raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

The bassist smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

A devilish smirk grew on Alpha's face. He then stood, gesturing a hand out to Water. The other took it and was led upstairs into their bedroom.

"Alpha, I-"

"Sit." Water's eyes widened slightly as he obeyed the command. Alpha smirked.

"Good boy. Now take off your shirt." Shaking hands reached down towards Water's shirt. He grabbed it, pulling it up and over his head. He tossed it near the pile of dirty clothes and looked back at Alpha.

Alpha strolled over to his lover, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back to lie down. He began kissing at Water's neck, making his way down the bassist's torso. Water bit at his lip, running his fingers through his hair.

The ghoul sucked at one of Water's nipples, nibbling gently. Water gasped quietly and tugged at the locks between his fingers. Alpha chuckled, continuing to leave kisses down Water's stomach.

"Fuck, Alpha..." The bassist moaned, rocking his hips up to gain any friction possible. Alpha placed a strong hand on Water's hip to stop his movements, causing Water to whine.

Alpha leaned down, kissing around Water belly button. He then began to unbutton his jeans, tugging them down and off. Water's boxers were tented, much to Alpha's liking.

"Looks like someone's eager," Alpha gloated as he palmed at Water's proud erection.

Water laughed quietly, his mouth dropping open as a moan escaped him. Alpha smiled, licking his lips at the sight before him.

A small whine left the bassist's lips as Alpha pulled away from him.

"Shh, I'm just getting undressed." Water leaned up on his elbows to watch as Alpha teasingly pulled his shirt off.

"Like what you see?" Alpha began palming at his own cock, watching Water the entire time. Water met his gaze, biting his lip and nodding enthusiastically. Alpha chuckled darkly, making quick work of removing his jeans.

The ghoul walked over to the bedside table. He opened it and grabbed a small tube of lube. He then turned, eyeing Water mischievously. Alpha made a motion with his free hand.

"Take off your boxers." Water obeyed happily, peeling the tight fabric away from his heated skin. His cock sprang free, coming up to smack against the flat of his stomach. "Good. Now lie back."

Water lied back down onto the bed, making sure to keep an eye on his lover. Alpha smirked at him, popping the cap on the lube and spreading the substance on his fingers. He then climbed on the bed, grabbing Water's knees and spreading his legs.

Alpha kissed the insides of Water's thighs. He ran a finger around Water's hole before pushing it in ever so slowly. He soon worked his way up to three fingers, causing Water to become a mewling mess underneath him.

Pulling his fingers out, Alpha quickly removed his boxers. He then reached over and grabbed the lube again. He spread a generous amount onto his length, lining it up with Water's entrance. Without warning, he pushed his cock into his lover. The bassist gasped, grabbing at the sheets beneath him. Alpha stayed still, wanting to almost torture Water.

"Alpha... _Please_ move..." Water begged, biting at his lower lip. The other grinned devilishly, pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward.

Alpha continued at a quick pace, fucking Water hard and fast into the mattress. "You _can't_ tell me you don't love this."

Water cracked his eyes open, looking up at Alpha with lust-filled eyes. "A-Alpha..."

The ghoul moved his hips, fucking the bassist at a completely new and wonderful angle. The other groaned loudly, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Say it," Alpha breathed, grinning and licking his lips.

"S-say what?"

"Say you love getting fucked by my thick cock..."

Water bit his lip harder, throwing his head back as Alpha's cock brushed against his prostate.

"Alpha! I'm g-onna cum...!" Alpha ceased his movements, making Water whimper. "Alpha, _please_..."

"Say it."

"What?"

Alpha pulled out again, bucking his hips forward sharply. A loud moan escaped Water's lips and his fingers dug into the sheets. Alpha repeated his previous action until Water was begging pathetically. "I'm not letting you cum until you say it, Water."

Water's eyes widened and he bit at his lip. "Alpha..."

The other stared down at him, rocking his hips from side to side. Water's breathing faltered.

"I'm waiting." Silence filled the room as Water continued to bite his lip.

A wicked smile grew on Alpha's face. He grabbed Water's cock, stroking slowly and teasingly. He then began to snap his hips forward, making sure to catch Water's prostate on every thrust. Water whined lowly, bucking his hips up in an attempt to gain more friction. The bassist let out a long sigh, his mouth opening and closing back again.

"C'mon.. Say it. Admit it. You _know_ you want to..."

Water's eyes closed tightly as he internally had a war with himself. He didn't want to give Alpha the satisfaction of that being true, but he wanted to cum so badly. He growled lowly, bucking his hips up again.

"I... I love being fucked by your thick cock! Now let me cum!"

Alpha now wore the most smug grin in history.

"My pleasure." He began thrusting his hips quickly, making Water see stars. The bassist came thick on his stomach and Alpha's hand, screaming his lover's name as he did so. Alpha followed soon after, cumming hard inside of Water.

After he pulled out of Water, he flopped on the bed beside him. He caught his breath, laughing quietly. "What?" Water asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alpha looked over, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Told you I'd get you to say it."


End file.
